


Fire And the Flood

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Doyle is Bodie's everything.





	Fire And the Flood

Video is available for Streaming or Downloading here:

[Fire And The Flood](https://archive.org/details/FireandtheFlood) saved to The Wayback Machine Video Archive.

Also on Google Drive: 

[Fire And the Flood](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1arNW2yUKOwsO4DRyg9KSi6lMt-U1NipR).

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2019 and Revelcon 2019.


End file.
